


green (just like mine)

by AmiLu



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, May Or May Not Be Continued, Sane!Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: “Would you believe me if I told you he's my little brother?” he asks, though his tone indicates that he doesn't have much hope.





	green (just like mine)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is a one-shot for now, and it barely sets a scene. If you want a completely thought out story with a satisfying ending, this is not for you. I wrote this a long time ago and I just decided to dust it off and post it. However, if you are intrigued, you're welcome to give it a try! (Who knows, I may even get inspired to continue it.) 
> 
> That said, enjoy!

“Who is this?”

Zack shifts his weight from foot to foot and scratches the back of his head.

“Would you believe me if I told you he's my little brother?” he asks, though his tone indicates that he doesn't have much hope.

Angeal crosses his arms and stares Zack down, face impassive but for the barely noticeable tightness at the corners of his mouth. For anyone else, the man would have looked patient, but Sephiroth has known him for years and even though he can admit that he isn't the best at reading people's expressions, he can take silent pride in knowing his friend.

Zack sighs, shoulders slumping. “Yeah, I thought so,” he says mournfully, looking at the kid that has been hooked up to a machine for two days. He looks—young. Pale, skinny. Dark hair matted with grime and blood. Sephiroth can smell it.

“Why has he not been cleaned up yet?” he asks, and it isn't a priority, not as knowing who he is and why is he there and why is Zack trying to cover for him, but Sephiroth is curious.

Zack glances at him and then back at the youth, and scowls. “I don't—” He runs a hand through his hair, messing up his spikes even more. He sighs again. “His condition was too critical. They needed to get him hooked up to life support before he kicked the bucket. For some reason his body rejects Materia—don't ask me, I don't know—and so the doctors don't want to risk unhooking him before they are one hundred percent sure he'll be all right.”

Sephiroth mulls it over for a moment and then tips his head down in acknowledgment. It is strange, he decides, studying the boy. His body practically radiates mako—Sephiroth is deeply acquainted with it to notice most of the time—so it doesn't make sense that it's rejecting a Cure.

“You still haven't told us who he is,” Angeal points out, raising an eyebrow. Zack looks guiltily to one side. Narrowing his eyes, Angeal presses, “Zack.”

“I don't know his name,” Zack finally says, crossing his own arms and looking directly at Angeal, then at Sephiroth, then back at his mentor. “Cloud was the one who found him during patrol, and the kid almost had a panic attack. With good reason, too! As I understand, he just—appeared, out of nowhere, with a bang so loud that it seemed like someone was firing at them. He was already losing consciousness, and he looked a right mess, covered in blood and all. Someone…” Zack pauses, pressing his lips tight, then sighs deeply through the nose. “Someone shot him on reflex, but—this guy, he—I don't know how to explain it, okay, but he just lifted his arm and—dunno, batted the bullet away or something.”

Nobody speaks for a moment, waiting for more information or a reaction.

Then Angeal says, “What?”

Zack bits the inside of his lip. “That's why I—look, I know it's weird, but he's no SOLDIER and well, his eyes…” Zack looks briefly at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth feels something curl on his chest. Dread or something else, he's not sure.

“What about his eyes?” he asks sharply.

“They are a lot like yours,” Zack says at last, though he hurries to add, “Not that I was able to see much of them before he passed out on us, but the green—it was just like yours, Seph.”

Sephiroth still doesn't know what to think after Zack's revelation. The boy has eyes like his? What does that mean? Is he also an experiment like him? Is he Hojo's...?

The possibility is terrifying and not only because Sephiroth knows first hand what does it mean to be at Hojo's mercy. It implies that Hojo has been experimenting with new subjects and Sephiroth hadn't known.

For how long...?

"Are you sure he isn't SOLDIER?" Angeal asks, snapping Sephiroth out of his reveries. "Have you gone through the database?"

Zack scoffs and purses his lip in irritation. "Of course I have. Even if I didn't know everyone in the program already, I know best than to leave any bases uncovered."

Angeal sighs and raises his hands in front of his face, placating. "Just checking," he says. "And he isn't part of the army, either, I suppose."

Zack shakes his head. "No. At least not legally."

Angeal closes his eyes for a moment, and they are grim when he opens them again. Sephiroth gets it. He doesn't let it show, but he's tense. No paper trail in the army means very little, when there is Hojo and the Turks to consider.

"Keep an eye on him," Sephiroth says, at last, glancing down at the unconscious boy. "Inform me when he wakes, or if there is any eventuality. We must establish his circumstances before taking any course of action." He pauses for a moment, thinking. "I trust your discretion," he says, because it is evident that Zack has not informed any higher up, much less the Science Department, but it never hurts to emphasize the point. If he is an escaped experiment and Hojo hasn't raised the alarm so far, Sephiroth isn't about to return him to the man's clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
